The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary society for biomechanics research in the united state. The Society's annual meetings bring together an interdisciplinary group of researchers interested in the application of mechanical principles to biological problems, both basic and applied. The 2010 annual meeting, which will be held in Providence, Rhode Island, is being hosted by Brown University to foster a lively exchange of ideas, including podium presentations, keynote lectures, poster presentations, topical tutorials, and lab tours. Student participation and mentoring are priorities for the Society, and mechanisms have been established to specifically encourage and support the participation of women and underrepresented minorities. The 2010 meeting will include a one-on-one mentoring program, student awards sessions, and luncheons to provide a forum for discussion of career strategies and issues for women and underrepresented minorities, and social events that will all serve to support student participants. Meeting attendance is anticipated to exceed 600 delegates, with slightly more than half of these expected to be students. Funding of this proposal will help maintain a low registration cost for student attendees, and ensure the meeting is available to the widest possible student audience.